She was running
by yulyagrischina
Summary: Katherine Pierce ran from everything that was dear to her, but at one point Katerina Petrova did not want to run.


Katherine Pierce ran from everything that was dear to her, but at one point Katerina Petrova did not want to run.

Long as she could remember, she was running. Her whole life was a continuous escape and ended up she was running from fears, their thoughts from their terror in the face of of Klaus and even happiness. It was compulsory habit and, of course, she was still afraid, but not so much that went crazy. And live it is still kind of like it, but only that all cried again, "She always survives!", And it was kind of like a sense of her life. She laughs, before you notice a look of surprise bartender. Do not care! Now all is well, because the same horror and made them her to run, to hate yourself and loved ones died. And she has every right to drink as much as you like and laugh inappropriately. Her freedom is no longer just a fantasy, but reality.

- What are you doing here? - His voice it once seemed the best in the whole world. Once upon a time. iLie to to herself so hard./i She is ready to curse themselves day after day, ready to hate him, when he was in hell and ready to go. In fact, what she afraid if through it has already passed? He sits down, and his laughter seems existent penalty in the world. Once she loved him laugh, once they knew how to laugh heartily. Fake notes no one will notice.

- Probably the same as you, Stefan, - she thinks that when it comes to disgusting, bitchy voice, drawing out each word, then he is sure to be angry, after covering it on the table and taking right here. Still all so drunk that did not pay attention. Let breaks her bones, makes scream out loud and mentally cursed - it should at least something to feel. Instead, he only force squeezes her glass, causing him to instantly crack and cheap alcohol droplets fall directly on her face. God, he wince from the smell and contempt for her. Where are you sunk, Katherine Pierce, if you drink what utter disdain even drunks? - One, as always. What could be more sad?

- Probably that in the end, you die alone - she nods when taking out his hands for some expensive swipes, representing as it throws him in the face. Once a favorite person is no longer seemed so handsome, at least, is that it is ready to cry to herself daily. Indeed, he gave her, he never loved her, he hated her more than anyone else, and Katherine must be obliged to respond in kind, but Katherine is able to fight. - I did not expect to meet you here.

- Well, I never did not meet your expectations, just she, true? - for this nasty smile, he was ready to give his whole life. Once upon a time. But now he wants to strangle her, grabbed this deathly pale neck and break it. Especially now he can do such a bitch like her, only this and deserve. Scum broke their lives, now will break itself. - It is a pity that we are so much alike.

She does not mind her, she is referring to Katerina - girl, for whose soul he was ready to go at all. Woman from which she was running again and again, because are feel it's disgusting, it's painful and scary. Feelings kill slowly and slowly, when penetrating the skin and break it. She never wanted this, and he was too. Girl, whom he loved more than anything else. Woman, which no longer exists.

- I never loved you, Katerina Petrova. But I never stopped loving you, Katherine Pierce - his voice echoes somewhere inside, and she hoped that he says earnestly, but she hopes will never come true. Her hopes are cursed, just as she is. - How much do you have left?

- It is so important? Forever in the past, as well as my life - the emptiness pounding somewhere in the temples, when she could hardly stand up. In the end, she did not want to die an old woman, no one wanted to, she did not want to see Elena, go back to their first meeting, because there is too much pain, but most of all she did not want him to see how Katherine can be miserable. Or Katerina?

He does not stop her as she slowly toward the door. In the end, he realizes that Katherine Pierce used to flee, even from herself.


End file.
